Rollercoaster
by Pearlshipper4life
Summary: Dawn's life has always been a rollercoaster, always having something great happen with always horrifying results. But when her mom decides to move her over to Kanto for a fresh start, she gets into a fight, a guy flirts with her, she flirts with another guy, makes a few friends, and has a night she'll never forget! And that's all on her first day!
1. Interesting morning

**My first fanfic so PLEASE be nice! Im open to any type of help, but if you flame, I will unleash my wrath! Just kidding But seriously, you better not, Anyways most of the characters will be OOC just a warning. :D I know its short, but the chapters do get longer so enjoy :) And right now, I'm going to explain that sometimes this story will be in third person and sometimes in a certain persons POV :) okay NOW enjoy. Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN POKEMON AND NEVER WILL Sadly :( THESE CHARACTERS BELONG TO THE POKEMON COMPANY.**

* * *

Dawn hear her alarm clock and groans slamming her hand on the snooze button only soon to be bothered again by it ten minutes later. She realizes it time to get up she hangs her feet off the edge of the bed and thought about the huge fight her and her mom had right before they moved.

-FLASHBACK-

"Why?! I'm FINALLY starting to fit in and you just decide to MOVE!?" The bluenette yells while tears whelm in her eyes.

"I'm doing what's best for you! I know you're being bullied and i want to help you by starting over!" Her mother, the older bluenette, Joanna yelled back sternly.

"Your making me look like a coward!"

"I'm trying to help!"

"Help what?! RUIN MY LIFE?!"

"Dawn. don't talk like that to me I'm your mother, anyways Kanto will be a fresh start for both of us..."

"JUST BECAUSE YOU MADE A MISTAKE AWHILE BACK DOESNT MEAN WE HAVE TO MOVE!"

Her mother gasped and looked at her daughter, knowing she crossed the line. "Dawn.."

"YOU RUINED MY LIFE! Some mother you are..." The bluenette runs up the stairs and into her room and locks the door, leaning against it and crying. She knew she snapped, she just couldn't help it. Her mom pushed her too far this time.

-END OF FLASHBACK-

Dawn shook the thought out of her head and quickly grabbed her school uniform and ran into the bathroom, taking a record time of 27 minutes and 31 seconds to brush her teeth, get dressed in her perfectly planned outfit, it was supposed to be extremely warm that day so she decided, she has 3 choices for her school-uniform depending on the weather, but all that really changed was the lower portion, so she could either decide from, jeans, shorts, or a skirt. Realizing that she might have gym today she chose a skirt that stopped a few inches above her knee, it was black and blue plaid, the tops didnt really change, except for one of them that had a light blue tank top, so that's what she put on, she put on a darker blue tie and pulled on her almost knee-high white socks, then laced up her black shoes and looked in the mirror. And, of course, sees her hair.

"MY HAIRS A DISASTER!" She yells and starts brushing furiously at her hair trying to get it straightened, but that's what she loved about her, not her hair, but the way most-of-the-time she can remain completely normal at home. Then she straightens it and brushes her bangs to the side and smiles. 'Perfect." She looked at the time, 7:40, the bus would come to pick her up in about twenty minutes. "Oh great..." She mumbles. To be honest though she would rather be on that bus then talk to her mom. Dawn walks out the door and walks downstairs, she grabs an apple and her bag and walks outside, she hears her mother say goodbye but dawn didn't want to answer back.

Dawn takes a huge bite into her apple and waits for the bus, she finishes her apple quicker than expected and throws it away then turns around to see the bus coming, The bus pulls up in front of her and the doors open, she nervously walks in and sits at the back, she sees a lot of people looking at her and whispering. She just shakes it off then finds her book in her bag, when she hears someone clearing her throat in front of her and she looks up

.

"That's _my_ seat." Says a red-headed girl, her hair was up in 2 ponytails and Dawn could automatically tell, she was the one who meant business.

"I don't see your name on it." Dawn says back looking up at her innocently.

"Just get out of that seat." The red-headed girl says clenching her teeth

"I think I'll pass, it's pretty comfortable anyways." Dawn says, knowing she's digging her own grave, but she might as well have fun while she can, right?

"Don't you know who I _am_?!" The red-headed girl says.

"Don't you know, I'm not leaving this seat?!" Dawn says mocking her.

She could hear 'ooohs' from all over the bus and she knew everyone was listening, but she didnt care, she was just enjoying this.

"I'm Misty, the gym leader of a gym here in Kanto, and the most popular girl in the school, and with the hottest guy, Ash." She stops for a moment to say it dreamily before she starts to death glare at Dawn again.

"Interesting, but one question?" Dawn asks mockingly with a huge smirk on her face

"What?!" Misty asks outraged.

"Uhm, haven't you realized, I don't really care... And all your fussing didn't get you anything because, we're here." Misty looks around and finally realized the bus stopped moving, but by the time that happened Dawn just pushed past her and went into the school, but she heard, "YOU MESSED WITH THE WRONG PERSON!"

Dawn rolled her eyes and went inside, she signed in and made sure she got her class schedule and got her locker combination, she walks over to her locker and puts in her locker combo and puts her bag in her locker then gets ready for her first class, Advanced English. She heard everyone whispering her name in the hall and looking at her, either that or she was going crazy. "Hi!" Says a brunette the locker next to her.

"Uh... hi..." Dawn said looking down. "So you're the girl who stood up to misty?!" The brunette asked excitedly and Dawn nodded. Then the brunette smiled brightly, "Finally! Is about time someone put her in her place, i just didn't think it would be from a new student." Dawn slightly smiled "Uh... Thanks..."

She shuffled her feet and the brunette looked up at her, "I'm May." Dawn smiled a bit wider "I'm dawn" May smiled and punched her arm lightly. "I think we're going to get along just fine." She says and Dawn laughs a little, it's the first time she's laughed in a long time. May quickly snatches her class schedule and hands it back to her.

"We have pretty much the same classes. I can't wait to show you around!" She smiled brightly, "Oh! Do you want me to introduce you to the group?" May asked excitedly. "Uhm... I don't know..."

"Ok! You'll meet them at lunch/break." Dawn shook her head and smiled slightly. The bell rang and dawn clung onto her stuff with one arm and may clung onto the other hand trying to pull her to the English class, but they got separated and Dawn was looking around, until she saw a pair of eyes looking at her, they were a beautiful chocolate brown and when he/she noticed Dawn saw them looking at her, they looked away. Dawn had no idea where may went and everyone was STILL in the halls, so all she could think of doing was duck and run, she hung onto her books and started running, until she ran into someone and they both fell onto the ground.

"Sorry!" Dawn said looking over at the glorious brown eyes she had seen earlier, and the person they belonged to didn't look bad either. He had Raven colored hair hidden under a red cap, and she could tell he definitely played sports. The boy just smiled and shook his head, "It's all right." He stands up and holds his hand out to her but she hasn't had good experience with boys so she just stands up.

"Ashy come on we're going to be late for class!" Dawn knew that voice and groaned as she thought, oh no, not HER and wait... Ash? Oh great...

Misty saw her and her face turned sour, and then she looked over at dawn, "Stay away from my boyfriend you tramp." But Dawn just smiled sweetly and said, "Depends how long he can stay away." She playfully winked and saw Ash blush then she asked, "Where's the English room?" She asked Ash innocently. He looks at Dawns schedule then says, "Go all the way down the hall, second to last door on your left." Dawn smiled "Thanks!" And runs off, and Misty was going at him for blushing and telling her the directions and not defending her.

Dawn couldn't believe what she just did, she hated herself for it but she had to admit, it was kind of fun. Dawn makes it to the room and bows politely, "I'm sorry for being late sir." The teacher nodded his head.

"Hello everyone, we have a new student, this is Dawn Berlitz and she moved from the Sinnoh region." Dawn smiled and looked around, may was sitting over in the last row, but the other side of her desk was occupied. "Dawn, go sit next to Gary, Gary please raise your hand so she knows who you are."

A brunette boy raises his hand and Dawn sits next to him. "Hey cutie.'" He said, this infuriated her but she just whispered, "Hey..." But then he passed a note over to her saying 'Do you want to go out for dinner tonight?' Dawn gave him the, one second, hand motion and ripped up the piece of paper. Gary put his hand on his heart to indicate he had been hurt, but dawn just rolled her eyes and smiled, the started copying notes down into her notebook. And she knew, this year was going to be VERY different, in more ways than one.

* * *

**Oooooh lol, Honestly im not a big fan of this chapter but it gets better, so R&R and I'll update the next chapter ASAP. I hope you enjoyed my very first chapter of my very first fanfic and I hope you stay around for the next! :D**


	2. Definitely different

**Hola! :D This is chapter two if you couldn't tell :P but anyways, don't complain this is short, because I worked on this a while back. But chapter four will DEFINITLEY be long, I will try to make it at least 10,000 words. But until that comes, short chapter AHOY! And enjoy :D (DISCLAIMER: I do not own pokemon all rights go to the company that makes it.) Oh and tell me of any mistakes please, thanks :)**

* * *

The English class goes by in a flash and Dawn looks at her schedule, Advanced math, but she saw some writing smaller than it, it said 'with the 11th graders.' Dawn sighed and thought, oh great this is JUST what i need. Dawn walks over to May and she quickly grabs her schedule. "Sorry Dawn, I don't have that class with you, i don't think anyone else in this GRADE has it," Dawn smiled slightly "Well, you have probably the nicest math teacher of them all, Ms. Juniper, she's really nice, especially to the younger student. She's in room 416." Dawn smiles and May hugs her "So how's your day so far?" Dawn slowly starts to walk away but calls back, "Interesting, let's leave it at that." May smiles and Dawn runs to her next class, knowing she can't be late AGAIN.

Dawn stands by the door and talks to Ms. Juniper, while a certain pair of brown eyes look at her, then a blue pair of eyes find her as well.

"Ugh, what's SHE doing here?! She's supposed to be with the 10th grade noobs!" Ash just shakes his head and puts his arm around his girlfriend,

"Agreed, but we're going to have to deal with it all year but might as well get used to it." Misty smiled at this,

"And that's why i love you," Then they kiss but Ms. Juniper claps and they stop and look up at her, Ash is blushing and Misty's smirking.

"No PDA in my class alright?" Everyone was snickering and even Dawn was holding back a giggle. "Okay, everyone this is Dawn Berlitz, she moved from Sinnoh and she's a grade behind everyone here so please be kind, any questions?"

Misty raises her hand and Dawn calls on her,

"Why'd you move here?" Dawn looks down suddenly and bites her lip,

"I-I uh..."

"Come on tell everyone," Misty had a challenging smirk on her face and Dawn looked up, "Unless you're scared." This got dawn furious, she didn't know what to DO with that red-head.

"I-I got severely bullied, all through middle school and the first year of high school, so my mother decided we should move." Speaking about Dawns mother made her bite her cheek not to scream every foul thing about her mother she could think of.

"So, basically you ran away?" Dawn was startled by this question,

"Yes i guess you could say that..." Misty smirked and Dawn knew, there was the next thing that was going to tear her down.

"Ok enough questions, Dawn, please sit next to Ash and behind Brianna." Ms. Juniper said, Dawn quickly almost-ran over by Ash and sat down next to him. Ms. Juniper started talking and Dawn was listening, not having to take notes. Ash gave him her notes when she had to write them down, then at the end of class Dawn stood up,

"Thanks." She said to Ash, then ran out the door before Ash good say anything, or Misty to humiliate her again.

Dawn shoved her stuff into her locker and slammed it, hearing her text-ringtone, she looks at the text.

12: 20 Hey its May :) - May

12:21 how did you get my number? - Dawn

12:23 Student directory, its where all the numbers are. :P -May

12: 24 Ok... anyways what did you need? - Dawn

12: 25 the lunch lines are pretty long, so I'm going to pick up your lunch for you! I'm just asking, are you vegetarian? -May

12: 27 you don't have to do that! And no I'm not, but for meat i don't eat much more than bacon, steak, and chicken. :D -Dawn

12: 29 Of course i do! You're new, and a friend so i don't want you to starve! ^_^ - May

12: 30 Well ok, but I'll pay you once you come to the table... Speaking of which, which table do i sit at? -Dawn

12:32 No! Don't pay me, i just call it my 'good deed of the day' lol, and Gary should be sitting there, but if he's sitting by a Raven haired boy do NOT sit there! - May

12: 33 Ok... I'm just giving up because i know i can't convince you XP and you mean Ash right? - Dawn

12:34 how do you know his name? Oh you've probably heard about him.. - May

12: 35 No... Actually i talked to him. :/ _ Dawn

12: 37 WHAT?! Okay, you are telling me EVERYTHING when I'm at the table! :O

12:38 Okay okay! lol XD - Dawn

12: 42 Have to go, getting lunch, see you at the table! -May

Dawn Walks over to the entrance of the lunchroom and sees Gary sitting over by the Raven-haired boy. Great... Dawn waits by the door until she sees May walk over to a table; she follows her and sits down across from her.

"Okay Dawn this is, Paul, Leaf, Drew, Jake, and Barry." May smiles "Nice to meet you I'm Dawn."

"You're the girl who stood up to Misty?! You're probably going to go into Kanto High legends or something! Then I'll have to fine you if you're not!" Said the blonde haired boy named Barry, Dawn giggled and nodded.

"So anyways tell me what happened?!" Says May handing Dawn her lunch of a chicken sandwich,

"Well, remember when you lost me in the hall right?" Dawn takes a bite as May nods, "Well i started running and i ran into Ash, also with my luck, i ran into Misty." Dawn saw May nodding

"What happened?"

"Well Misty told me to stay away from him, then called me a tramp."

"Ugh, I can't STAND that girl!" Says May clenching her hands enough to flatten her sandwich.

"I'm not done," Dawn smirked and May looked at her questionably. "I said 'Depends how long he can stay away,' then I winked," May started laughing.

" Awesome!" Then Dawn realized the whole table was laughing, she even felt a pat on the back from the brunette named Leaf.

"Good job! We will DEFINATLEY be friends after that!" Leaf started laughing again and Dawn smiled, she grabbed her trash and went to throw it away when Misty walked up to Dawn.

"Sad that piece of trash looks better than you." Misty smirked and everything went quiet, Dawn heard May and Leaf walking to her but she can stand her groun, she always has been, but for reasons no one but her knows about.

"Really? Well it must be better looking than you then." She heard 'ooohs' around the cafeteria, but Misty stood her ground as well.

"Well, at least I'VE had my first kiss." Says Misty and everyone 'oooohed' again.

"At least i don't make a boy _run_ like they've seen a ghost." Dawn smirked and Misty clenched her fists.

"Oh and another thing, tramp stop flirting with my boyfriend." Everyone 'oohed' Dawn just wanted to tell them to shut their traps. But Dawn just smirked and shook her head.

"Awww Misty jealous that Ash is getting bored of her and is looking for something new?" Dawn had to stop herself from laughing while she could hear everyone at her table and other parts of the cafeteria laughing. She knew how ridiculous that sounded but it was fun!

"He'd probably rather die in a ditch then go out with you you b****." Says Misty smirking.

"I-" Ash tries to say but Dawn and Misty both yell at him, "STAY OUT OF THIS!"

"See," she looked over at Ash and winked and he blushed. "He's getting tired of you Misty, step up your game or otherwise, you'll be losing him."

"UGH!" Misty yelled then stomped over to ash and kissed him. "Beat that!"

"Uh..." Dawn says nervously but then she remembered something, she walked over to Gary and kissed him, right on the cheek then on the other, and then Gary started to yell

"YES!" But dawn just whispered in his ear, "I know people would normally say I owe YOU but, YOU owe me! It meant NOTHING!" Everyone's jaws were dropped open, even Misty and Ashes, but Dawn just grabbed May and Leafs arms and skipped to her locker.

"That was AWESOME!" May said laughing, "I LOVED the look on her face!" Dawn just smiled "But don't go for Gary, Leaf wants him." She pointed to Leaf and leaf blushed deeply.

"Do NOT!"

May and Leaf go through a small fight when Dawn gets their attention again. Dawn smiles and shakes her head, "It was just for show." Dawn turns around and saw a poster on the wall, it was try-outs for basketball.

"Guys look, are any of you going to try out?" But they just shook their heads and Dawn looked down. "Well Fudge... how am i supposed to get home?"

"See if Drew will take you home, he's an old friend of mine and is going to practice in the other half of the gym with the boys." May says smiling and Dawn nods, the bell rings for next period, everything goes by in a blur, fastest afternoon ever, she though walking to her locker. Then Dawn grabs her bag and walks over to the gym, pacing herself, she wanted to be ready for try-outs, she didn't want to not make the team, but she realizes she wont habe to worry about that when she realizes that no one else is there.

* * *

**Haha :P poor dawn, I wonder whats shes going to do? Oh wait, I don't because I already know :D Haha R&R and I hope you enjoyed this chapter, leave a review and tell me what you think! Just don't flame :D Adios! :)**


	3. Basketball

**Hey guys I just want to say THANK YOU FOR ALL THE REVIEWS :D I never expected this story to be that popular :) So anyways ENJOY! (Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN POKEMON ALL RIGHTS GO TO THE COMPANY THAT OWNS IT)**

* * *

Dawns POV:

I still can't believe what happened today, I shook my head and sighed, but _no one _can know my secret, _no one_, if they did my life would be over... I look around the gym to see the coach writing some stuff down. I walk over to her "Hi I'm here for the try-outs." The coach nods and puts her pen down. "You sure a scrawny little thing like you can play? I mean, i don't mean to sound rude but..." I nod quickly then grab a basketball, and make Five baskets, two dunks, and three fake-outs against the coach.

"Great job! Best girl player we ever had... but I'm sorry there aren't any more girls here... you're going to have to put your talent to other uses." She says sadly but i plead with all i have, "Please let me stay! I'll do anything! I'll even play on the boys team-" But then i stopped, I realized what i just said and i knew, if she agreed, i had no way out of it.

"That's a great idea! I'll go ask their coach now! Come with me." I start following her into the other side of the gym and i sit in a seat while they talk, sometimes pointing to me and i watch the practice going on, I see a grass-green haired boy. That must be Drew, then I saw Gary, the raven-haired boy, a black haired boy who everyone calls 'Jake' and Paul. I see Gary, Ash, and Drew eyes lock with mine, they all start to walk over to me but the coaches stop in front of me.

"Well, dear, thank this nice man; he's going to allow you to join the boy's team!" She says happily. I sigh lightly while i see the others boy staring at me wide-eyed.

"But if you get in the boys way, you're _out _you hear?" I nod and he smiles, "Good, now change and come back out, we'll do a team- building exercise." I smile and walk into the girls locker room when may texts me.

2:59 So what are you doing this weekend? - May

3:02- I don't know! Wait... I came on a Friday didn't i? - Dawn

3:03 Yep, so do you maybe want to sleep over at my house? - May

3:04 Sure. Be there soon. - Dawn.

I was hiding the fact that I just wanted to get away from my mom. I put my phone in my bag and walk out in some gym shorts, a white tank top and sneakers. I see the boys still looking at me and i blush and look down quickly.

"Okay everyone, today we will be doing an exercise, so everyone get in a line. I'll count you off by twos." I ended up being two, the people by me were, Ash, Drew, Gary, a dark brunette, and a blonde-haired boy. The coach walked over to us and had us get in a line, I ended up being on a team with Ash, and Drew. We started up with the ball. I dribbled it and Gary tried to make a steal from my but i quickly dodge it and pass it to Ash, Ash quickly dodges the blonde-haired boys attempt to steal the ball. He passed the ball to Drew and the dark-brunette quickly stole the ball from him. I went after the dark-brunette taking the ball and shooting it from the 3point line. It went in! I whispered "Yes!" And we continued playing, it ended up being a tie and we only had a few minutes before practice was over. Ash had the ball, he faked shooting it to Drew then passed it to me and i jumped as high as I could and dunked it.  
Drew yelled "VICTORY IS OURS!"

I smiled and Ash walked over to me and held his hand out for a high-five. I cautiously high-fived him then walked over to Drew.

"Hey Drew can you give me a ride home?" I ask.

"Sorry, I can't I have to be home RIGHT away." I nodded then Drew called Ash over. "Dude can you take Dawnie home?"

"DONT CALL ME DAWNIE!" I yelled and pouted. Drew smirked and Ash nodded.

"Sure, just let me get back into my regular clothes." He said and I smiled. I walked over to the girl's locker room and texted may.

3:35 Be there in 10-20 mins! :D - Dawn

I put my phone back into my bag and changed back into my regular clothing. I walked out and Ash was waiting for me, he walked out and i followed him,

"Uh... c-can you maybe drop me off at my house then let me grab some stuff and bring it to Mays house?" I ask slowly and nervously.

"Sure, do you mind if we make a quick stop at my house then? I'm heading over to somewhere by mays house, we'll head to my house first though." Ash smiles and i force myself to return the smile back. I quickly text May.

3:42 You'll never guess _or_ believe what happened. - Dawn. I sit in the back seat and Ash looks at me. "You sure you don't want the front seat?" I nod and pay attention to my phone as Ash starts driving.

3:45 What? You've got me curious. -May

3:46 Well i asked Drew for a ride and he said no, so now Ash is giving me one! - Dawn Silence follows for a few minutes...

3:50 Sorry about that, i just CANT believe that! I hope Misty doesn't find out for your sake. - May

3:52 Yeah, anyway does anyone i know live close to you? - Dawn

3:53 Yeah Misty. She's having this _huge_ sleepover. - May

I quietly continue to text May while ash walks inside, he walks out about Ten minutes later with his stuff and we start driving again, he has a smirk on his face, I wonder what's up with him? He asks,

"What street do you live on?"

"Rose Avenue." He drives down Rose Avenue and i point to my somewhat-small house. I get out of the car with my bag and open the door, I know my mother's asleep so all i do is grab my stuff and leave a note saying 'going to friends house won't be home till tomorrow or later.' so she doesn't call the police to say I'm missing. I walk out the door and lock it, then i run over to the car and hop into the backseat and Ash starts driving, and just a few minutes later I'm at Mays house.

I smile at him, "Bye!" I grab my stuff and run to May's door as Ash drives off, i knock and May answers

"Hi! Come in Come in!" She says and I smile, I see leaf on the couch and she greets me. "Hey dawn." "Hi Leaf." I walk upstairs to the guest bedroom and pour my stuff into there. I walk downstairs and i see Drew, Paul, Leaf, Barry and Jake.

"So... I have a surprise for all of you." I glared at Drew as he said that, he said he had to be home _right away_ what's going on? "Everyone grab your stuff and come with me." I groan and stomp all the way upstairs to get my stuff even though I _just _put it up there and follow him out the door.

"Why are we at Gary's house?" May asks.

"You'll see." Says Drew.

He opens up the door and everyone is there, Misty, Ash, everyone. Ash was smiling deviously and Gary walked in. "Welcome my guests! Welcome to the best-sleepover you've ever been too!" He winks at me and i blush and look down. "Everyone put your stuff on the floor, we'll decide sleep arrangements later," but he looks at me and says, "But i already have an idea where you'll sleep." He winks at me again and i slowly back-up and go behind May and Leaf.

"Stop scaring her you idiot!" Says Leaf glaring at him.

"Oh, you wanted where Dawns going to sleep? Hmmm maybe next time." He smirked and Leaf blushed and yelled at him in anger.

I smiled and whispered in Mays ear,

"It's like their a couple already!" and she nodded. Gary says "Okay, everyone sit around, its 4:30 so we need to do something interesting!"

I suggest "Twenty questions?" And everyone nods and I decide to start. "So, May who was your first kiss?" I say while smiling.

"Uh…" She looks over at Ash then back at me, "A-Ash…" My eyes go wide and she says, "I know how could I go as low as _him_." And everyone laughs but me, because I can see the hurt in her eyes. Before Ash can retort May speaks, "So, Misty, have you ever cheated on any of you boyfriends?" May looks at me like she knows the answer and even though I don't really know Misty , I think I know the answer too.

Misty nods and smirks, "But in case you were wondering it wasn't Ash I cheated on, you're not going to get him from me." Misty smirked and I didn't know what came over me, but I couldn't come up with a good comeback. Until something came over me and I smirked back.

"Who said I wanted him? And who said he wanted you?" Misty looks at me in outrage but shakes her head. Misty asks Drew a question and Drew asks Ash a question and the game went on for two hours, May and Leaf made dinner and we ate some spaghetti. Then Gary turns down the lights and everyone sat in a circle with a candle in the middle.

"Now let's play truth or dare."

And _that'_s what made the night turn upside down.

* * *

**That wasn't my favorite chapter but it wasn't bad I guess. Hope you enjoyed this and the next chapter will be up ASAP!:D Tell me for any mistakes please! Also look on my profile for a new poll I really need opinions! :D Also check out the poll on my profile please! Every vote counts!**


	4. A night to remember Part one

.

**HEYO EVERYONE! WELCOME TO CHAPTER FOUR! This chapter will be a LOT longer than the others, it also has a few songs in it. I DO NOT OWN POKEMON OR ANY OF THE SONGS IN THIS STORY. Otherwise I would be rich ^_^ Enjoy this extra-long chapter. (All songs will be said at the end because there really is a lot, it took me almost an hour to pick them all out lol) I ALSO DO NOT OWN ANY OF THE CHARACTERS EXCEPT FOR ROSA whos mine :D lol**

* * *

"Truth or Dare?" Gary asked me as the candlelight barely shows his face.

"Truth..." I say hesitantly and he smiles at me,

"Would you rather go on a date with me or Ash or would you rather die?" He asks and i take a moment to think about it then i smile,

"Well isn't it obvious?" I smiled at Gary then at Ash, "Die." Their smiles fade and i snicker. "Ok, Misty, truth or dare?" I say smirking. She looks at her nails and says

"Dare." I know she's challenging me. I think to myself, no, no, no it's my time, PLEASE don't ruin it; i don't want you to make everyone HATE me. I smirk slightly, and think, don't ruin this please! "Ok i dare you to..." Suddenly SHE takes over, and i can't control myself anymore, "I dare you to go to 3rd base with Ash if you haven't already." Then suddenly i can control myself and i shake my head to attempt to get HER out. Everyone's eyes were wide and on me.

"Hehe... we've already..." I nod and snicker.

"Your turn."

"Ash truth or dare?" Asks Misty. Ash quickly answers,

"Truth."

"Do you think dawns a tramp?" She asks.

"I'm soooooo offended." I say sarcastically rolling my eyes.

"Not really, if anything she's and idiot at most." I glare at him,

"I don't know if that was a compliment or an insult." Ash just smiled,

"Both." then he looked over at Drew. "Drew truth or dare?"

"Dare because IM A MAN!" Says Drew.

"Ok, then kiss someone in the room besides may." May blushes and Drew whines and grumbles. Then he quickly goes over to me and kisses me, on the cheek because i quickly turned my head.

"Oh hey i just remembered something! I have this awesome truth or dare app on my phone! Let's play it, it gets harder along the way. Give me a second, who doesn't want to play? "Asks Misty and everyone except me, Leaf, Misty, May, Ash, Drew, Paul and Gary raise their hand. "Okay then GET OUT!" She yells and everyone scrambles to get their stuff and run out. Misty smirks at me. "Dawn truth or dare?" I choose carefully,

"D-Dare..." I say cautiously. Misty taps the dare button and hands me the phone, which causes my jaw to drop. "I-I'm going to die..." "What's the dare?" Asks Misty.

"First you _can't_ kill her for this." Misty nodded. "Ok... it says, You have to sleep in the same bedroom as Gary..." Gary fist pumps in the air

"YES!"

"And Ash..." May continues "NOOOOO!" Says Gary. Misty shrugs, "So? They can just sleep in the living room." May shakes her head

"It says _bed_room." Misty clenches her fist but forces a smile. "O-ok…" I continue "Leaf, truth or dare?" She thinks about it then bites her lip and looks at everyone, mostly the boys though.

"Dare." She says with confidence but fear just edging her voice. I tap the dare button and look at the screen, my eyes growing wide at every word, then I giggle uncontrollably and hand her the phone. Her face goes pale and she sweat-drops. "No... no no no no! She sets the phone down in the middle of the circle and everyone laughs. I smile.

"Hey it gives you two choices, either sing while cars are passing by, or make out with Gary." I say while winking, knowing which one she SHOULD do. Leaf looks nervously at the road then to Gary and sighs,

"Let's get this over with." She walks over to Gary and he holds his arms open for her but she walks past him, grabs her coat and walks outside, everyone but Gary follows because he's in shock.

(Outside)

Leaf starts singing her favorite song on the road, and when she's done everyone's jaws are dropped open and eyes are wide open. Leaf goes over to me and giggles. "I'm not _that_ good!" She says giggling and everyone just shakes their head.

"I could probably sing better than her." Misty says mockingly. Rolling her eyes Leaf walks over to her.

"Ok, then we're all heading to the karaoke club, we'll see out of everyone here, who's the best singer." Leaf says and stomps back inside to get ready. Everyone's jaws are still dropped open but they get the hint and everyone goes to a private room to change, Gary, finally snapping out of it, follows and starts getting ready as well.

(In the house)

I come out in just a V-neck black shirt with black ruffles on the end and dark purple shorts with sequins on the bottom. I wear nice black flats right black roses on them. I come out and Leaf gasps at me.

"No! THAT'S what you wear to a casual event! "She says upset, "Ugh come with me!" She grabs my arm and drags me back to my bag and throws stuff around until she grabs an outfit I gasp at.

"NO!" I yell backing up slowly.

"Dawn it's not bad, it'll make all the boys stare!" she grabs my hand and forces me into the bathroom with the clothes. I mumble

"That's exactly what I _don't_ want them to do." I grab the clothes and put them on right when Leaf knocks on the door.

"Dawn are you ready?" She asks me.

"Yeah…" I say and she opens the door and gasps at me.

"OH MY GOSH!" She leads me over to a full mirror and I gasp, I look _hot! _She put me into a loose black shirt that ends right above my belly button, It had the word 'HEART' on it and it was written in red, she also put me into some blue-jean shorts that ended about mid-thigh. She gave me some black shoes and a blue jean jacket.

I look over at leaf, she's wearing a rose red tube top, it had sequins all down the back and around the hemline. She also wore a dark red skirt that was shorter than her knees but longer than mid-thigh. She wore some silver high-heels. She used some silver eye shadow that was barely noticeable and a light red lip-gloss.

"You look good leaf." I said while smiling and she shook her head.

"Not as good as you! Okay, let's go put on make-up but before that, lets go see May." She grabs my hand and we run to the next room and knock on the door. Leaf opens it and we see Misty in a sparkly silver dress ending mid-thigh, she had a light pink lip gloss on and some concealer. She wore White high-heels and wore silver hoop earrings.

"What are _you_ doing in here?" Asks Leaf angrily glaring at Misty.

"Mays in the bathroom." She says ignoring Leafs question, she walks out and down the stairs.

Leaf shakes her head angrily and knocks on the door, May opens it. She's wearing a gold dress with white sequins all around the neckline it ends a little lower than mid-thigh and she's wearing golden high-heels, she has some silver bangles and two diamond-studded earrings. Shes barely wearing any make-up just a little bit of silver eye-liner.

"Oh wow May…" I manage to say before she looks at me and gasps.

"WOW DAWN! Leaf dressed you didn't she?" Leaf smiles and I nod. May leads me into the bathroom and nods at Leaf. May closes the door. "Now Leaf may be the clothing master, but I'm the make-up master." I giggle a little as she puts on concealer, black eyeliner some pink blush and a lighter pink lip gloss.

I smile at myself in the mirror, I walk out and back to grab my black purse, I also put on a red locket that I got from someone who used to be special. I walk downstairs and I jump into Leafs car when she's already in it, May and Misty are in the backseat. I smile at leaf.

"And _this_ is why I'm glad you're 16 but yet you're in my grade and you have your license." She giggles and starts the car, and starts driving. I see the boys driving behind us. None have them have seen me yet thank gosh. When we make it to the club we sit down at a table. The boys check us in then come over and I swear Gary's drooling at me. Leaf clears her throat.

"Can you guys go get drinks? I want an iced tea." Leaf says trying to get Gary to pay attention.

"Root beer for me." Says May smiling.

"A sprite for me." Says Misty smiling at Ash.

"Just a coke zero for me." I say slinking back in my seat. The boys leave and my eye catches on a different table. Theres three boys there, but one of them looks very familiar. Then I remember. _Lucas_. I see Leaf and May have the exact same expressions on their faces.

Leaf gets up with May and I follow and we walk over there.

"Nice to see you again Leaf." Says a boy who looks almost _exactly_ like Ash.

"What the hell are you doing here Red!" Leaf asks in outrage. Her eyes are in a death glare at him.

"Just hanging with my buddies, and apparently so are you." He says gesturing to me and May.

May is giving a death glare at a boy with weird hair. "Brendan…" She says slowly and I can see the hurt in her eyes. Then I look over and see someone I dread.

"Lucas…" I whisper looking at him with tears threatening to burst through my eyes.

"Hey Dawn." He says getting up and putting his finger under my chin. I push him away and glare at him. "Stay the hell away from me!" I say with a tear running down my cheek. Lucas steps toward me and wipes away the tear but I punch him. "Are you deaf? Stay. Away!" Then I look over… "R-Rosa..?" I ask and then Lucas sits down and puts his arm around her. I shake my head at Rosa.

"Dawn wait I can explain!" She says pushing Lucas's arm off of her.

"You were my best friend, he tore me apart, and now… Never speak to me again." I say and I walk back to the table and May and Leaf quickly follow me.

"Dawn… I'm sorry…" Leaf says hugging me.

"First he stole my heart, I told him my secret… then he tried to kiss me and I refused, then he spread rumors and I was bullied… He's the reason why I didn't have any friends!" I whisper in rage. Leaf and May nod.

"I kinda know how you feel, Red stole my heart, then used me and threw me away when he was done." Said Leaf with a tear falling down her cheek.

I hug her tightly while May adds, "Yeah… Brendan was just a selfish jerk, he was cheating on me with like 3 other girls!" My mouth dropped open and the boys walk over.

"Hey we got the- okay why is it a tear fest?" Gary asks looking at all of us.

I shake my head trying to quickly change the subject. I knew everyone was looking at me, with my puffy and red eyes. But I ignored them.

"Why don't we all sing on stage? Leaf asks happily helping me up. Everyone nods and her and May grab my hands. "Come on!" Leaf says trying to drag me up.

"No!" I try to fight back but I'm forced onto the stage with May and Leaf. Misty's just in her seat. "Well at least tell me what song we're singing!" I ask her. Leaf just smiles.

"You should know this song." She walks away to the DJ and hands him a disk. He starts playing the music and she's right. I love and know this song by heart. But how did she know? Ugh I'm supposed to be hard to read. The Dj hands us microphones and we take them, me a bit more reluctantly. Leaf starts us off.

Leaf-_I always knew you were a bad boy_

_I used to think that it was cool_

_You took me down just like a Rob Roy_

_But now I'm coming after you_

Leaf walks over to where our ex-boyfriends are, or in my case, ex crush. She motions for us to follow and we do standing infront of them while shes singing.

All-_Run, Devil, Run Run _

_Devil, Run Run_

_Run, Devil Devil, Run Run_

May-_I never knew about your red horns_

_I never saw your evil scars_

_You used to be what I would live for_

_But then you went and stabbed my heart_

All_-The promises that you promised are about as real as an air guitar_

_So watch your back cause I wanna steal your car_

I then walk over to Lucas smiling slightly, again she came over me, ugh I can't handle this for much longer. I kneeled and looked Lucas in the eye while singing, he was nervous and sweaty.

Dawn_-You better run, run, run, run, run_

_Cause there's gonna be some hell to pay_

_You better run, run, run, run, run _

_And that's the only thing I'm gonna say, hey_

_I wish I'd known right from the start_

_That I was dancing with the dark_

_You better run, run, run, run, run_

_All-Run, Devil, Run Run _

_Devil, Run Run_

_Run, Devil Devil, Run Run_

We walked back onto the stage and started dancing I was having fun, totally forgot my surroundings. May walked over to the table and stood, facing Brendan.

May_-Now that you're living with the vampires_

_You better get yourself a gun_

_I'll make ya sing just like a boy's choir_

_I'll string you up to have some fun_

Me and Leaf walked over to behind May while singing. I could tell my face was beat red but I didn't wanna stop. And I wasn't gonna stop.

All_-Run, Devil, Run Run _

_Devil, Run Run_

_Run, Devil Devil, Run Run_

Leaf_-You better run, run, run, run, run _

_Cause there's gonna be some hell to pay_

_You better run, run, run, run, run _

_And that's the only thing I'm gonna say, hey_

_I wish I'd known right from the start_

_That I was dancing with the dark_

_You better run, run, run, run, run _

All_-Run, Devil, Run Run _

_Devil, Run Run_

_Run, Devil Devil, Run Run_

All_-Run, Devil, Run Run _

_Devil, Run Run_

_Run, Devil Devil, Run Run_

Dawn_-I'm throwing the trash, clearing the junk_

_I'm firing the cannon, your gonna get sunk_

_You better sail off to the seven seas_

_There's not enough room for you and for me_

_(Once again if you would please)_

_There's not enough room for you and for me_

May_-You better run, run, run, run, run _

_Cause there's gonna be some hell to pay_

_You better run, run, run, run, run _

_And that's the only thing I'm gonna say, hey_

_I wish I'd known right from the start_

_That I was dancing with the dark_

_You better run, run, run, run, run_

All_-Devil, Run Run _

_Devil, Run Run_

_Run, Devil Devil, Run Run_

We all walk back over on the stage while singing. This was better than I thought it would be. It was fun honestly, but I couldn't help but smirk at the boys.

All_-Run, Devil, Run Run _

_Devil, Run Run_

_Run, Devil Devil, Run Run_

As the song finished we ended up in a pose, I had my right arm over my head and my head turned to the side with my hip sticking out. May had both of her hands linked together over her head smirking sexily at everyone in the crowd. And Leafs left hand was reaching out in a position that said 'come and get me.'

The crowd bursted into applause and we went out of our poses and smiled at each other. Even though I barely knew these girls this was… WAIT I barely know these girls! Ok, we're going home before this gets outta hand!

"uh… guys can we go home? Im not feeling to good…" I say rubbing my palm against my forehead.

"You just cant wait to do that dare can you?" Says Gary winking at me. I look at him giving him a 'really?" face.

"Dawn come on cant you stay? Cant you just listen to people sing Please!" Asks May with puppy dog eyes. Then I looked at her closer.

"Wait… May… you look familiar…. I REMEMBER YOU! YOU WERE THE GIRL WHO WENT TO SUMMER CAMP WITH ME A FEW YEARS AGO!" I say while smiling amd May shakes her head at me smiling.

"'Bout time you remembered I was getting impatient. Do you remember leaf?" She asks me curiously.

I look at leaf closely then I remember Leaf always had her hair tied back in a pony tail and she had glasses, while May had braces.

"Leaf!" I say smiling. "You two have definitely upgraded since I last saw you!" We all laugh and the boys look at us like we're crazy.

Leaf glares at them and May nods at me, "So what do you say? Can you stay? Please!" May continues looking at me with puppy dog eyes and I feel my barriers being cracked and I sigh.

"Sure I guess…" I say and May squeals and hugs me. I roll my eyes and smile back. We sit down and I take a sip of my soda.

Misty finally speaks rolling her eyes at me, "Since the girls went, why don't the boys go?" She asks while smiling innocently. I knew she was planning something. I can read her like a book.

"But you never even went!" Complains Drew taking a sip of his pink lemonade.

"Yeah yeah shush pink lemonade boy and go sing with the others!" Says May smiling and I swear I almost saw Misty laugh non-meanly.

Drew glares at May but rolls his eyes and walks up with the other boys to the stage. The DJ hands them some microphones even Paul who I barely even realized was here. They all take the microphones and stand in the middle of the stage like they've done this 100000 times before.

All-_Party rock is in the house tonight_

_Everybody just have a good time_

_And we gonna make you lose your mind_

_Everybody just have a good time_

_Party rock is in the house tonight_

_Everybody just have a good time_

_And we gonna make you lose your mind_

_We just wanna see ya shake that_

They all started dancing synchronized. They did the backwards shuffle and random dance moves. It took all my will not to laugh at them. May on the other hand, was laughing so hard she was crying.

Gary-_In the club party rock, lookin' for your girl? She on my jock_

_Nonstop when we in the spot, booty movin' weight like she on the block_

_Where the drank? I gots to know, tight jeans, tattoo 'cause I'm rock 'n' roll_

_Half black, half white, domino, game the money, op-a-doe_

I was giggling quietly while watching Drew. This was honestly awesome. May on the otherhand was laughing but muffling it with her hand. I swore I heard Misty giggle but when I looked back she just looked focused. And Leaf was trying to calm May down but to no avail.

Drew- _Yo, I'm runnin' through these ho's like DranoI got that devilish flow, rock 'n' roll, no halo_

_We party rock, yeah, that's the crew that I'm reppin'_

_On the rise to the top, no lead in our zeppelin, hey_

All-_Party rock is in the house tonight_

_Everybody just have a good time_

_And we gonna make you lose your mind_

_Everybody just have a good time_

_Party rock is in the house tonight_

_Everybody just have a good time_

_And we gonna make you lose your mind_

_We just wanna see ya shake that_

Paul_-Everyday I'm shuffling_

_'Shufflin', shufflin'_

That was when May couldn't hold her laughter in anymore and burst out laughing. I was covering my own mouth to keep from laughing. _She_ can't even ruin this night for me. Leaf gave up her will and was laughing along with May and I wasn't sure If was hearing things, but I think Misty was laughing too.

Ash-_Step up fast and be the first girl to make me throw this cash_

_We gettin' money, don't be mad now, stop, hatin' is bad_

_One more shot for us, another round_

_Please fill up my cup, don't mess around_

_We just wanna see you shake it now_

_Now you wanna be, you're naked now  
_

Then a girls voice started playing in the background while the guys were dancing their hearts out. Gary even winked at me a few times which made me backup behind Leaf and leaf glared at Gary. Ash was smiling at Misty and Paul just kept his normal bored face on. But Drew kept flipping his hair. I just found a new nickname for him.

_Get up, get down, put your hands up to the sound_

_Get up, get down, put your hands up to the sound_

_Get up, get down, put your hands up to the sound_

_Put your hands up to the sound, put your hands up to the sound_

_Get up, get up, get up, get up_

_Get up, get up, get up, get up_

_Get up, put your hands up to the sound, to the sound_

_Put your hands up, put your hands up, put your hands up, put your hands up_

All-_Party rock is in the house tonight_

_(Put your hands up)_

_Everybody just have a good time_

_(Put your hands up)_

_And we gonna make you lose your mind_

_(Put your hands up)_

_Everybody just have a good, good, good time_

_Put your hands up_

_Put your hands up_

_Put your hands up_

_Shake that, everyday I'm shufflin'_

The music stopped and the crowd applauded them and I was smiling. They all walked off the stage like they owned the place and Misty walked over to Ash and kissed him. Ash smiled then Gary leaned towards me and I flicked his lip and he pouted. Drew walked over to May but I stopped him.

"I have a new nickname for you!" I say innocently.

"What is it? 'Super ultimate form of sexiness?'" He asks me and I about burst into laughter.

"Nope, !" I smile at him and he looks at me strangely. "You know? Just beiber? Hairfilp? Real name Justin BEAVER!" I say looking at him.

"Oh!" He says finally getting it… then he looks at me, "Hey!" He whines and I giggle and sit back down.

"So whos next?" Leaf asks "Me and May are sitting out, so who wants to do a solo?" Leaf asks glancing at me and I shook my head clearly stating no. Misty looks and smiles.

"sure, I'll do it just to show how amazing I am." Misty walks up onto the stage and snatches the microphone from the DJ and whispers a song into his ear, but also something else and the DJ blushes. Ash glares at the DJ and Misty stands in the middle of the stage with a determined look on her face.

_You say that I'm messing with your head_

_All 'cause I was making out with your friend_

_Love hurts whether it's right or wrong_

_I can't stop 'cause I'm having too much fun_

_You're on your knees_

_Begging please_

_Stay with me_

_But honestly I just need to be a little crazy_

Misty starts jumping as shes singing and walks over to Ash grabbing the collar of his shirt and pulling him closer to her. The she pushes him back and jumps around jutting out her hip every moment she gets the chance.

_All my life I've been good but now_

_I'm thinking, what the hell?_

_All I want is to mess around_

_And I don't really care about_

_If you love me, if you hate me_

_You can't save me, baby, baby_

_All my life I've been good but now_

_Whoa, what the hell?_

_What What What What the hell?_

Misty jumps back onto the sage and walks to the other side, singing to the boys who I, Leaf, and May can't stand. I see Lucas glance at me and smirk. I shudder and shrink back scooting behind May, who looks over and glares at Lucas.

_So what if I go out on a million dates?_

_You never call or listen to me anyway_

_I rather rage than sit around and wait all day_

_Don't get me wrong, I just need some time to play_

She then grabbed Lucas's hand and led him up on to the stage. She started dancing around him and I saw Ash clench his fist and I could tell he wanted to punch Lucas. I knew that.

_You're on your knees_

_Begging please_

_Stay with me_

_But honestly I just need to be a little crazy_

_All my life I've been good but now_

_I'm thinking, what the hell?_

_All I want is to mess around_

_And I don't really care about_

_If you love me, if you hate me_

_You can't save me, baby, baby_

_All my life I've been good but now_

_Whoa, what the hell?_

Misty slowly walks over to Ash seductively and grabs his hand to lead him up on stage, then from the stage Lucas grabs my hand and I reach out to Leaf and May but they cant grab me in time and im led up onto the stage. I mouth 'help me' to them but they look at me sadly. I don't know whats wrong though… I mean all we have to do is dance… right?

_You say that I'm messing with your head_

_Boy, I like messing in your bed_

_Yeah, I am messing with your head_

_When I'm messing with you in bed_

_All my life I've been good but now_

_I'm thinking, what the hell?_

_All I want is to mess around_

_And I don't really care about_

_All my life I've been good but now_

_I'm thinking, what the hell?_

_All I want is to mess around_

_And I don't really care about_

_If you love me, if you hate me_

_You can't save me, baby, baby_

_All my life I've been good but now_

_Whoa, what the hell_

_La la lalalalalala_

_La la lalalalalala_

When the song ended Ash kissed Misty and Lucas leaned in to kiss me and I pushed my finger against his forehead then quickly slapped him and ran over to Leaf and May while he was still in shock. I sat down and Misty sat down with Ash looking dreamily at him. Gary looked at me and this time I nodded and Gary put his arm around me and I leaned against his shoulder. Leaf looked at me and I smirked and mouthed, 'jealous?'

She then blushed and mouthed back,

'no way!' I rolled my eyes as Lucas walked over May and Leaf held him back while Ash and Misty were kissing, I rolled my eyes at them and sit up and gritted my teeth at Lucas.

"Dawn I'm sorry!" He says with pleading eyes but I look at him, furious. I see the corners of his mouth turn up slowly. Hes planning something… He knows my secret… he can bend my will anyway he wants…

But I cant have him hold me down, maybe, just maybe, he doesn't remember my secret. "No your not! You never have and never will be!" I say growling. This made Ash and Misty stop kissing, to Misty's dismay, and watch the fight growing.

Lucas just smiles brightly mumbles and I stand up and push May and Leaf behind me. Then Lucas comes over to me and whispers in my ear,

"Remember, I know your secret." His breath sends shudders down my spine and I think everyones eyes are on us intently, I gulp feeling the blood rushing to my cheeks and Lucas keeps whispering.

"Well, if you don't want her to come out, you tell me what I need to hear by midnight, if you leave before then, I swear I will find you." He says, then he kisses my cheek and walks off. I stand there, stunned. Sh**! He remembers!

"D-dawn… what did he say?" Asks May coming up behind me, I look behind me and I even see Ash staring at me curiously. I just shake my head and weakly smile. Misty is looking at me with… concern? What?

I just watch Lucas walk back to his seat and talk to Red and Brendan… He… No he can't… can he? Shes been hidden for years, just sudden outbursts from her sometimes happen…

But then again… he knows what brings her out.. either I say what I need to say… or… I loose my friends…

I start to walk over to the stage but Gary grabs my wrist and looks at me with concern and I weakly smile. I tug my wrist out of his grip and walk quickly over to the DJ and tell him the song I want to sing. I grab the heart on my necklace. The necklace that Lucas gave me. It was meant to keep her in…but sometimes it backfires…

The DJ hands me a microphone and I look down at it, biting my lower lip. As the music starts, I start to realize. I can't be here, I shouldn't be here. Why am I here? Why does life hate me? I start to sing my heart out, knowing what happens tonight, is what will stay on my mind. Forever.

_All this time I was wasting_

_Hoping you would come around_

_I've been giving out chances every time_

_And all you do is let me down_

I look down as I'm singing, my friends, who are soon going to be people who wished they never knew me, are staring at me in shock. Im not good. Just ok. But I guess they think differently.

_And it's taking me this long_

_Baby but I figured you out_

_And you're thinking we'll be fine again_

_But not this time around_

_You don't have to call anymore_

_I won't pick up the phone_

_This is the last straw_

_Don't wanna hurt anymore_

_And you can say that you're sorry_

_But I don't believe you baby_

_Like I did before_

_You're not sorry, no, no, no, no_

I look up and everyone is smiling at me, I think misty's even cracking a slight smile. They won't be smiling once they find out. But I'll die before that happens, I'll do whatever I can to stop it.

_Looking so innocent_

_I might believe you if I didn't know_

_Could've loved you all my life_

_If you hadn't left me waiting in the cold_

_And you got your share of secrets_

_And I'm tired of being last to know_

_And now you're asking me to listen_

_Cause it's worked each time before_

_But you don't have to call anymore_

_I won't pick up the phone_

_This is the last straw_

_Don't wanna hurt anymore_

_And you can tell me that you're sorry_

_But I don't believe you baby_

_Like I did before_

_You're not sorry, no, no, oh_

_You're not sorry, no, no, oh_

I walk over to Lucas and look into his eyes, then I turn around and walk away, I sigh as my next line starts. My first night, probably the most eventful of all the days in my life. Will end in disaster, I know it.

_You had me falling for you honey_

_And it never would've gone away, no_

_You used to shine so bright_

_But I watched all of it fade_

_So you don't have to call anymore_

_I won't pick up the phone_

_This is the last straw_

_There's nothing left to beg for_

I look sadly at the crowd as I take in the scene. I have to stop feeling sorry for myself, I have to stand up and fight! Maybe I can win…

_And you can tell me that you're sorry_

_But I don't believe you baby_

_Like I did before_

_You're not sorry, no, no, oh_

_You're not sorry, no, no, oh_

_No, oh, no, oh, no oh_

_Whoa, no, no_

As the song finishes the crowd bursts into applause and I smile sadly, But I notice Ash is looking at me with concern. Why? I get off the stage and sit in between May and Leaf. I feel like my life's over. I feel like dying.

I look at the clock, 11:38 P.M. I have to tell him, I have to tell him. But I can't…

What would I rather do, tell the guy I despise something that isn't true, or loose my friends?

Which one?

How do I decide?

I feel eyes staring at me, I look over and see Paul, his facial expression. Its like, hes telling me, it'll be alright.

It wont be alright! I wanted to yell at him. I took a deep breath and walked over to Lucas, Red, Rosa and Brendan.

"Lucas…I-i…"

Lucas grabs my hand and takes me outside, he leads me to a forest and I shudder because of the coldness. Lucas then holds my hands above my head and pins me against the tree. He starts kissing me but I move at every second for him to miss my mouth. This slimeball will NOT take my first kiss.

"GET AWAY FROM HER!" A voice yells. Lucas is thrown off of me and I slump to the ground.

"I-its you…" But before I know it, the person is gone.

I walk over to the club and quickly slide in my chair and watch a random girl sing. But now I have more questions, and I want answers.

Like who just saved me?

* * *

**HEY GUYS! I know this wasn't 10,000 words, but this chapter is split in HALF! So I hope you enjoyed it, and who saved Dawn? Hmmm… you'll have to wait to find out!**

**Songs: All girls- Run Devil Run by Ke$ha**

**All boys- Party Rock Anthem by LMFAO**

**Misty- What the hell by Avril Lavigne.**

**Dawn- You're not Sorry by Taylor Swift**

**R&R hope you enjoyed! :D Also be sure to point out mistakes and look for the next part of this :D**


	5. A night to remember Part two

**Hola, welcome to chapter four part two of rollercoaster :D I know I was suppose to make this chapter a full one but a big fan of mine convinced me to put it into two parts. ANYWAYS another thing I want to be brief on before this starts is, I DO NOT MEAN TO MAKE DAWN A MARY SUE! It'll change… trust me ;) And its my first story so lighten up, If anyone posts anything about Mary Sue, I will get rid of guest reviews. Thanks :D Now enjoy! DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN POKEMON if I did I would be rich, live in a mansion and go to a private school :D**

* * *

I look up at the stage as the random girl finally stops singing and hands the Dj back the microphone. I smile at Leaf hesitantly and she smiles back, a full-out bright smile. Paul looks at me and I look back at him, it's like he's trying to tell me something, I just… can't receive the message.

"Ooooooh Dawn and Paul!" Drew says smiling brightly and Paul gets up and walks away while I blush and kick Drew under the table.

"Shush!" I say with a small smile. I look around and everyones drinks are pretty close to empty. "Guys ill be right back, I'll get all of us refills." To Misty's dismay she starts saying she'll do it but I refuse and just smile sweetly at her scowling face. I grab all the drinks and walk over to the bar.

"Refills please." I say sweetly, I look around the club and see a few drunk people. Figures, I knew there would atleast be a few. I look at the group and Leaf and May are chatting, I think Gary's checking me out. Drew is tapping his finger on the table impatiently, and Ash and Misty are kissing.

_What a happy couple_ I smile and sit on the stool, that's when my mental argument with _her_ started.

Well you know you want to be with him.

No I don't!

Yes you do, you were practically flirting with him this morning!

That was _you_!  
Yeah, yeah whatever but you have to admit you enjoyed it.

…

See! Ha I told you im right!

Well I just met the guy, sure hes nice and he has good looks-

HA!

Shush! I don't have feelings for the guy and that's that.

"Miss?" I finally snap out of it and see the bartender handed back the drinks, I paid with my money and went to sit back down I set the tray down on the table when a guy bumped into me and my head knocked into the wall. I felt myself blacking out, but I held on, im not going unconscious.

"Owwwwww…." I mumble rubbing my head.

"Dawn you ok?" Drew asks looking at me concerned and I nod, then I look over to the guy I bumped in to.

"Ash you're such an idiot!" May mumbled helping Ash up while Drew helped me up.

"Yeah, yeah yeah shush May." Ash says rolling his eyes then turning his head while slightly blushing and smiling at me, "Uh… Sorry Dawn." I smile.

"Its ok, my head just really hurts now…" I say rubbing my head.

"Maybe we should head home." Suggests Paul walking over. Everyone nods and grabs their drinks and we all head back to the house.

Misty and Ash collapse onto the couch while I fall onto the floor tired Drew runs over to the chair and practically falls asleep once he reaches it. May giggles and sits on the ground next to me. Leaf is leaning against Gary, but once she gets inside and realizes she quickly stands up straight and smiles sheepishly.

Gary is the first to talk after a five minute silence. "Okay, well we might as well all go to bed." He winks at me and I roll my eyes. "But we never actually got to finish T or D!" May whines.

"We can finish it next time." Says an annoyed Drew. Drew, Paul, May and Misty all trudge upstairs. But not before Misty gives Ash a passionate kiss. I hear Leaf gag behind her but when Misty turns around Leaf just giggles and smiles sweetly.

I sigh and groan. "Might as well get this over with…" I mumble then turn to Leaf and hug her. "Night." I say and glare at Ash and Gary. "Do NOT come into the room until I say you can." I say with a sweet smile.

"Or, you'll have to deal with me." Says Leaf smirking. I high-five her and walk upstairs. I grab my back and walk into the bathroom.I wash all the crud off of my face then hop into the shower. I get out and then I brush my teeth then change into a pair of baby-blue pajama pants with a white tank-top. I let my wet hair fall around my shoulders and walk out. I open the door.

"Room is now open!" I call and go back inside the bedroom. I see the other boys trudge, in. Of course, shirtless. I quickly look away and sit on the edge of the bed.

"So who wants the bed?" Asks Ash and I shrug, looking over at Gary.

"Dawn, you should have the bed." Gary says, a small smirk gracing his lips. I just shake my head in refusal.

"Nope, you can have the bed Gary, I mean, you were so happy to be sleeping in it earlier!" I say over-enthusiastically. Ash snickers and Gary groans and lies down on the bed. I grab my pillow and a blanket and lay down by the foot of the bed. Ash lies down on the side of the bed.

"Night guys…" I mumble stuffing my head into my pillow. I hear muffles back and I slowly fall into a deep sleep, which I soon regret.

~~~~Dream~~~~

I groan as I flip over and open my eyes to see the sun glaring down. I stand up and realize I'm on a fluffy blue and pink cloud. It reminds me of cotton candy. I turn around to see a chair sitting by me. I sit down in it as a cup of tea appears on a small table next to me. I grab it and take a small sip. Seeing a chair poof in front of me, and I see _her_ sitting in the chair.

We looked like twins. We could be twins. But we're not. We were though. Her blue hair has darkened to an almost black; her blue eyes have darkened to a midnight blue. Her outfit is basically made of black and midnight blue. She was, well in a way she was my other soul. But not exactly. I originally had a twin sister named Dusk. Or was supposed to anyway. But, before we were born, something went wrong. Terribly wrong.

My mother was 16 at the time, and it shamed our family for many years. But the doctors said because of her age, the twins might not be twins, they might be conjoined or one might die. But neither of them happened, you see. Before we were born, me and Dusk were conjoined, but, her soul got intertwined with mine, and she died. But, she still lives inside me. I have control, but sometimes she has much more power than I do.

No one else knew but Lucas. He of course, abused that. And now look where I stand. I glare over at her but she returns it with a sickly sweet smile.

"What do you want?" I mutter looking over at her. She never called me in my dreams unless she wanted something.

"To talk about what's been happening, why you've been acting so differently." She says in a professional tone. I look at her strangely.

"I knew something was going on!"

"Well, you're changing, and so am I. So your bad side is growing little by little. It of course won't affect you, but you need to be on alert."

"Okay, and what's the other reason you called me here?"

"Well, first of all. You need to get yourself a boyfriend! I get lonely too!" Dusk whines and I roll my eyes.

"Okay then, uh no. Gary… first of all he belongs with Leaf second, not my type. And every other boy my friend likes, is not my type, or is dating." I say and she just shrugs.

"Just steal him."

"What?!"

"Steal one of them, I mean, come on. It's just a guy."

"Exactly! I'm not that kind of person!"

"You need to change! Otherwise life will become harder! You have to stop being such a softie!"

"Did you _see_ how I handled Misty today?! I owned her!"

"Did you not realize how half of that was _me_ doing the work?!" Dusk yells, getting aggravated. I now realize that's true. I clench my fist and she smirks at me.

"I. Don't. Care." I mumble staring at her.

"Okay~ then." Dusk says in a mocking tone. She goes back to being serious and takes a sip of what I believe to be as, tea.

"You know they're going to find out." She says and I nod slowly, looking down at my hands. They were going to find out eventually. I clench the locket around my neck and her gaze sets on it. "Keep that on…" She mumbles.

"What?"

"Keep it on."

"Why? I thought you out of all people would want me to take it off because it would let you out."

"No, it keeps me from being unleashed."

"But how did Lu-"

"I don't know." Dusk rubs her forehead with her palm then looks back at me. "But, he knows. You have to watch out for him."

I nod. "Do you know… who saved me today?" I ask her and she just gives me a genuine smile.

"Now that, I can't tell you." She says and I groan. "Bye!" And my eyes flicker open. Also making my head shoot up, and hit the edge of the bed with a loud CLANG!

"Owww!" I whine rubbing my head. I hear Ash start to stir and I quickly lie down. I close my eyes enough to make it look like I'm sleeping. I hear Ash exit the room and I quietly open the door and tiptoe behind Ash.

He walks downstairs and I hide behind the corner of the hall, eavesdropping. I hear a voice.

"Hey Saph." I hear and I peak down. I see Ash snaking his hands around May's (?) waist and my jaw drops.

"Hey Ashy-poo." I hear and I hear a kissing noise. I almost barf but I continue listening.

"So, I'm planning on breaking up with Misty tomorrow." I hear Ash say and my jaw drops open, more than I thought it could.

"That's great! And I'll break the news to Drew that I like someone, so he doesn't have to follow me anymore." May says and I cover my mouth before I gasp. I turn to walk away but my foot hits the wall. I hear shuffling footsteps.

"Who's up there?" I hear and I quickly gulp and walk briskly through the hall. I hear footsteps behind me, soft but fast. I open the door to the bedroom and close it slightly. I dive into my pillow, cringing as my cheek hits the carpet. And I pretend I'm asleep. I hear the door creak open, then I hear it close again. I grab my phone off the dresser and text Leaf.

4:25 A.M. LEAF! – Dawn

A few moments of silence later…

4:30 A.M. Wat. Nxt time dnt wake me up. – Leaf.

4:31 A.M. Just listen to this! – Dawn.

I sneak out of the room and over to the staircase again, I start recording the sound and sending it directly to Leaf.

"So Ash, what do you think of Dawn?" May asks, she says my name like its venom.

"She ok I guess, can be a clutz, also stupid and weird. But she knows how to defend herself." I glare daggers at Ash. If only looks could kill…

"I can't believe anyone likes her!" May says and I gasp, wrong move. I hear feet shuffling again.

"Okay, we know someone is eavesdropping. Now come on out!" I hear Ash yell and I clench my fist around the phone. I stay silent, not even breathing.

"Ash, it was nothing." May says and I hear footsteps retreat from the staircase. Phew. I continue looking down the stairs when I feel a tapping on my shoulder and I turn around to see, May?! I look down the stairs and see May. What the…

"May…" I whisper pointing down the stairs. She looks and her face goes completely pale.

"What's she doing here?" She whispers, her voice cracking.

"Who is she?"

"She's my twin sister… but my parents sent her away to live with our aunt… she went to a home for troubled girls after… No one has heard from her since but now…"

I nod and continue looking down the stairs. "What's her name?" I whisper slowly.

"Sapphire." May finishes, not saying anymore. "Funny, though. I thought you were dead." She asks me.

"What?" I ask confused.

My eyes snap open. I look at the clock, 6 A.M. Just a dream… whew…

_Tricked ya_. I hear in my head and I groan and lie back down on my pillow. Dusk isn't being nice today.

_I don't, get it_

_Where was your conscience when_

_You were, with her_

_Couldn't you hear it scream out~_

My ringtone went off, I still haven't changed it since the whole Lucas incident, and I answer it, "Hello?" And its followed by a seductive purr.

"Is this Dawn?" The voice asks and I recognize it, I heard it last night.

"Who is this?" I ask, making sure to keep my voice low to not wake up Ash or Gary.

"The real question is, where are you?" The voice asks and I gulp.

"I-i… you were at the club last night…"

"Well, looks like the bluenette has a brain."

"S-shut up! What do you want?"

"Actually, I want Leaf, mind getting her for me?"

I then realized who it was, it was the boy Leaf called, 'Red.'

"No." I say sternly.

"What?"

"No."

"Let me talk to Leaf!"

"No!"

"You _will_ want to listen to me, you know you have a great body-"

"Shut it!" I yell, letting my frustration out and quickly hanging up. I take a deep breath and sigh. I grab a yellow tank-top with a black peace-sign on it and a bunch of multi-colored hearts surrounding it. I throw on white-jean shorts under it with flip flops and I straighten my hair out, before walking downstairs.

I sit down in the living room, seeing Drew and May passed out there I giggle and sit down on the couch, turning on the TV making sure it was quiet. Until I smelled burning food. I ran into the kitchen to a frantic raven-haired boy.

"Little help!?" He asks, holding a hot pan with a burnt pancake. I quickly turn the stove off and grab the hot pan with my left hand, quickly flipping the pancake onto the plate, but burning my hands in the process. I yelp,

"Ouch!" I yell while shaking my hands. Ash grabs them and holds them up, they're blistering badly and red. I look into his chocolate brown eyes, the ones I saw on the first day of school there. He looks down into my hazel eyes and we hear someone clearing their throat. We jump and turn to see Misty, glaring at us in the doorway.

She's wearing a silver top that ends just above her belly-button and blue-jean short-shorts. She has silver hoop earrings and black flats. She clears her throat again before saying,

"What are you doing?" Her words shoot out like venom.

"Uh well, Dawn's hands got burned so-" Ash says and Misty glares,

"Then shouldn't you be getting some bandages?" Misty says and Ash nods rapidly. He runs up the stairs and Misty looks at me expectantly, "Hands out." She commands and I look at her strangely but follow her orders. She pulls my hands to the sink and turns out the water, she tests it then shoves my hands under ice cold water.

I almost jerk my hands out but I let them sit there, I sigh in content, letting the burning sensation in my hands go away. I smile in confusion at Misty and she sighs.

"Well I'm sorry…" She mutters and I look at her strangely. "I guess I was a little jealous of you… stealing my thunder on your first day, I guess you were trying to have fun." She mutters staring at her hands and I smile.

"Its ok, I've been through worse." I say with a short laugh and she looks up at me happily.

"Really? Thank you!" She says excitedly and I smile, I hear footsteps come down the stairs and me and Misty turn to see Ash with all sorts of medical products. Misty lets out a short giggle and walks over to him to pick out the things I needed.

After that happened, everyone got up and went to their own houses. I did the same, but I'm still standing infront of my house, the thing I've been doing for the past fifteen minutes. I groan as I slowly open the door and close it behind me, I hear my mom upstairs and I quickly go as fast as I can downstairs and sprint into my room, slamming the door behind me.

I unpack and sit on the edge of my bed, looking at old pictures. I smile as I see pictures with me, May and Leaf in them. I still can't believe I didn't remember them. I get up and look at my radio, I put in my MP3 and pulled up my playlist, my favorite song popped up and I started singing along.

_My, My, My, My, My heart, heart _

_My, My heart, heart _

_My, my heart, heart, heart _

_My heart booms at the speed _

_of light _

_But the exit signs always on_

_my mind, always in my sight._

I dance around the room like a nerd, while singing. I smile in the mirror while I dance.

_I can say that I really want to stay,_

_But the devil inside always_

_wins the fight, always gets his way._

_Jump out the window gotta get out _

_on the highway, think things have _

_getting too attached I need an escape._

_I'm seeing stars and there is nothing_

_more that I hate, baby._

_there's something that I gotta say!_

_It's Disgusting, how I love you _

_I can take care, I should hate you _

_Cause your messing up my name._

_Gotta walk my talk my fame, _

_but I just want to touch your face,_

_It's disgusting,_

_It's disgusting how you _

_changed me._

_From a bandit to a baby,_

_Thinking about gotta change _

_my name, if I'm gonna walk _

_this walk of shame._

_Look at what you do to me._

_It's disgusting_

I smile and I hear the doorbell ring but ignore it and continue singing and dancing.

_My mind blinks _

_like a traffic light._

_It's green and red and_

_stop and go, changing all the time_

_and it makes me scared, that I _

_haven't loved._

_That it's still right here,_

_more or, or, or less._

_Jump out in traffic, ya,_

_I gotta go my own way._

_My head is slipping, _

_too intense I need an escape_

_I'm seeing starts and there is nothing_

_more that hate, baby._

_there's something that I gotta say!_

I hear my mom talking and steps upstairs, but I ignore the majority and continue.

_It's Disgusting, how I love you _

_I can take care, I should hate you _

_Cause your messing up my name._

_Gotta walk my talk my fame, _

_but I just want to touch your face,_

_It's disgusting,_

_It's disgusting how you _

_changed me._

_From a bandit to a baby,_

_Thinking about gotta change _

_my name, if I'm gonna walk _

_this walk of shame._

_Look at what you do to me._

_It's disgusting_

_(It's disgusting)..._

_(It's disgusting)_

_Chapter by chapter, _

_I'm falling faster and faster,_

_becoming manic and magic _

_it's so romantic I panic oh._

_Hit the eject_

_button but it must be stuck, _

_somethings up._

_What drip now right over that _

_drink, baby?_

_It's Disgusting, how I love you _

_I can take care, I should hate you _

_Cause your messing up my name._

_Gotta walk my talk my fame, _

_but I just want to touch your face,_

_It's disgusting,_

_It's disgusting how you _

_changed me._

_From a bandit to a baby,_

_Thinking about gotta change _

_my name, if I'm gonna walk _

_this walk of shame._

_Look at what you do to me._

_It's disgusting_

I finish off singing and bow to the mirror, and I hear a slow clapping behind me. I turn around and see someone who I do _not_ want to see.

_Lucas…_

My mother is behind him and I glare furiously at her, then smile sweetly at Lucas. I shoo my mother out and Lucas closes the door behind him.

"What do you want!?" I question loudly after hearing my mother go up the stairs.

"Well to see your pretty face of course."

"What?!"

"You heard me."

"Okay, I was already hit on by Red, so just shut it." I say and Lucas's eyes quickly turn cold. _Uh oh…_

Im shoved into the wall and pinned there, Lucas talks but I ignore his voice and try to push out to no avail. I should've listened to Dusk when she told me I needed to work out… I feel Dusk struggling.

_Let me out!_ Her voice echoes in my head.

Fine… Don't kill him.

I take a deep breath, and let all my energy go to my soul. Then Dusk takes over.

Third person P.O.V.

Dusk smirks at Lucas, a devilish smirk. Lucas backs up, but smirks as well remembering who it is.

"Well its been a long time Dusk." He says inching closer.

"Indeed." Dusk clenches her fist and brings it up to Lucas's jaw. They connect and Lucas flies back.

"Woah!" He yells and Dusk smirks happily. She cracks her knuckles. She grips her hand around his neck and pins him to the wall.

"Leave Dawn and her friends alone, or you'll regret it." Dusk says through clenched teeth and growls. She lets Lucas go and he's surprised. Lucas's blue eyes glisten with hatred and he clenches his teeth. But stands up straight, deciding now isn't the time. He leaves Dawn/Dusk's room and walks out the front door without a word. He continues walking down the sidewalk and stops at a house with a devilish smirk.

Lucas walks in, closing the door behind him. Making sure no one saw him.

Dusk smiles in success.

Okay, let me back now! Dawn complains, man Dusk thought she was annoying.

Not yet, I want to look around. Dusk thinks and Dawn grumbles. Dusk walks around the room at her own will. She grabs Dawns phone and looks at the pictures, from everything. But the one guy she has her eye on has light blonde hair, he was sitting in the background of the photo and he was cute.

Dusk smirked and made sure she remembered that picture.

Okay, your turn. Dusk thinks and transfers all her energy to her soul, putting Dawn back in control.

DAWNS P.O.V.

"Finally." I say aloud, sighing in relief. I look at the time and realize its about 7 o'clock. I crawl into my bed with my clothes still on and fall into a peaceful sleep, no nightmares or dreams with Dusk.

I wake up and get ready like I normally do. I walk upstairs and grab myself an n apple, sitting on the other end of the couch, away from my mother. I get a text from Leaf.

8: 42 Hey Dawn, wanna go to the mall w/ me and May? – Leaf

8:43 Sure, is Misty coming? – Dawn

8:45 No, why? –Leaf

8:47 Because shes actually really nice! –Dawn

8:50 Its probably just a trap, don't fall for it. –Leaf

8:51 Well can you at least invite her? –Dawn

8:53 No. –Leaf

8:54 Please? –Dawn

8:55 No! – Leaf

8:57 PLEASE! – Dawn

8:59 FINE! –Leaf

9:01 Yay! Thx! Okay be there in about 30 mins!

I put my phone in my bag and ignore my mom as I walk down the stairs. I put on a baby blue tank-top that ends right under my belly button and white jean shorts, I put on a pair of flipflops and leave my beanie on, but I straighten my hair more under it. I wait for Leaf to pick me up, she does and tells me that May wasn't feeling well. I nod and we got to the mall in no time.

"Hey Dawn!" I hear a cheerful voice say and I turn around, seeing Misty in a pink tank top with blue jean shorts that end at the middle of her thighs and black sandals. While Leaf was wearing a yellow T-shirt with black gym shorts and tennis.

"Hey Misty!" I say with a smile and Leaf scowls at her. But sighs and half smiles.

_I'm not here for your entertainment_

_You don't wanna mess with me tonight_

_Just stop and take a second_

_I was fine before you walked into my life_

Misty's ringtone goes off, "Sorry guys I have to take this!" She says, right after looking at the caller ID. She scurries off with the phone shoved against her ear. Me and Leaf walk into the food court.

I get a diet coke and Leaf gets a Iced coffee, which I shudder at. Disgusting!

"Where's Misty?" I ask Leaf, sitting down at a table and taking a sip of my coke.

Leaf just shrugs in response, "I have no idea, probably still on the phone, she saw where we went." I nod at Leaf and she takes a sip of Ice coffee.

"How can you like that?!" I ask Leaf and she laughs and shrugs.

"It's honestly really good why don't you t-"She says but stops, looking to the right.

"What's wrong?" I ask slowly, and I turn myself. "Oh my gosh…" I say.

Ash was making out with someone who was definitely _not_ Misty!

* * *

**Well I decided to leave you with a cliffhanger ;) Anyways I am super sorry for the late update! I had writers block for the longest time! But anyways thanks for reading **** R & R! The next update will be sooner! :) Any mistakes just tell me! :D**


	6. A movie and an unexpected surprise

**Hey guys, long time no see huh? Yeah, sorry for the long wait but I lost ALL of my writing files which meant I had to re-do it. So I'm going to give you a quick chapter just to satisfy my patient readers. (Hopefully.) I look back now and see what a mess chapter 1 is o_o**

* * *

"May?!" Leaf and Dawn shouted simultaneously at their brunette friend and she backs away, blushing hard.

"Oh. Shit." She says with her eyes wide as the two girls glare at her. Dawn walks over to her and quickly smells something... foul. Disgusting and wretched. She sniffs again. It was alcohol.

"May, when did you have alcohol?" She asks and May looks at her confused. "What are you talking about Dawnie?"

Dawn groans in frustration as she turns to glare at Ash. Ash's eyes were wide and sincere.

"Why the hell did you kiss her?" Dawn asks and Ash shrugs, his back hunching over.

"I'm not sure... an instant reflex I guess..." He mumbles and Dawn sighs.

"Whatever. Are you going to tell Misty?"

"Tell me what?" Misty asks as we look over at her, she's smiling at her boyfriend and he gives her a sheepish smile back. Dawn clenches her fist.

"H-how amazing you look today!" Ash lies, his cheeks lighting up as Dawn brings her palm to her face, sighing loudly.

"Alright then lovebirds. Since this turned from a girls day out into a group outing, what shall we do?" Leaf inquires, mostly glaring at Ash.

"Movies?" Ash asks and everyone nods, agreeing as they walk through the mall. To a typical person they would look like a bunch of friends hanging out. But truth is, they weren't.

May and Leaf have tension, as well as Leaf and Ash. Ash is acting awkwardly around Misty and May is blushing every five seconds. In all, Dawn seemed the only one okay in the group. Well, she wasn't but you get my point.

_"A little bit of tension?"_ Dusk asks Dawn through her mind and Dawn narrows her eyes.

"Shut up." She responds in a whisper tone so no one could hear.

They finally make it to the movie theatre and Dawn sighs in relief, hopefully away from the tension. They all buy tickets to some movie and walk into the theatre, sitting in this order.

Leaf sitting next to Dawn sitting next to Ash sitting next to Misty sitting next to May.

That's when Dawn realizes, its a scary movie.

And she can't stand scary movies.

The movie starts and its an old abandoned cabin, Dawn squeezes her eyes shut. She hates scary movie with a burning passion. Sure, she can stand some scary movies but she heard about this one.

About halfway through the movie, a skeleton pops out of the closet. Making the crowd laugh but Dawn bury her face into someone's chest. The person softly puts their arm around her as she clutches the persons shirt, paying no mind to how wrinkly it was getting. She squeezed her eyes tightly shut as she tried to block out the noise of the terrified screams and the psychopathic killer.

Dawn felt her breath catch in her throat as she sniffed. It smelled...

Relaxing.

She peaks up just enough to see someone's face she would never want to see.

Not here. Not now.

Not in this position at least.

DAWN'S P.O.V.

How the _hell_ did this happen?!

One minute, I'm perfectly comfortable and the next I found out it's someone who I've barely interacted with?!

See, this is how my life works.

It lifts me up to heaven, just to drop me down the line.

Oh, a P!nk quote. Didn't think I still had that song stuck in my mind-

Dawn not the point!

_"So, you comfortable?"_ A feminine voice asks and I growl silently.

"Shut up Dusk."

_"Aw, did I get little Dawn upset?"_

"I said shut up."

_"Actually, you thought it."_

"Shut it!"

I hear the movie start to end and I quickly move out of the seat. I couldn't let anybody know that just happened. I walk quickly out of the room and into the public bathrooms as I splashed some cold water on my face and I sigh, looking into the old cracked mirror.

I, Dawn Berlitz, just cuddled with Ash Ketchum.

And the worst part of it all?

I liked it.

* * *

Yeah, I know it's short but it's all I could think of since I was on a 2 month hiatus. School is also starting up soon meaning less updates. Bleh. And I know some of you were complaining about the pearlshipping, it's my story. Not yours. I don't like unrealistic stories where they fall in love in five seconds when they barely know eachother.

Anyways R & R! Any mistakes, tell me!


End file.
